dwafandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuu Nakamura
As one of the Ultimate Tamers that had sealed away the evil Barbamon, Ryuu Nakamura took action and made a city in order to home other tamers and recruit them into joining the fight against any other possibile threats from Barbamon's influence. Personality Ryuu is a natural born leader. He's pretty quick to jump at situations and tends to act a bit goofy. He's also very considerate and is helpful towards others. Instead of helping other people with their problems, he guides people into solving it on their own, hoping that they'll learn from their experiences. Background Ryuu is a delinquent in his junior high school who is often involved in fights, resulting in greater consequences physically, which he has endured in reminder of a close friend's noble spirit. His strong will is the reason Barbamon had chosen him to be an Ultimate Tamer, but back then his mind is still conflicted. Ryuu lead the group of Humans known as Ultimate Tamers in the fight against Barbamon and his evil army of digimon. He questioned his resolve constantly, but mostly when confronting Reiji that he notices his weakness in a way that leaves him baffled. Although with the help of a mysterious demon lord he came to confront his past and gain a resolve that empowers him and his partner. Upon sealing away Barbamon and his army, Ryuu created Digimon Central, a city that houses other tamers of the Digital World and a recruitment center for those willing to join the fight against Barbamon and his army when the seal that holds him breaks. History As he arrived into the Digital World under Barbamon's game, he's constantly challenged by battle and relationships he shared with other candidates and digimons. However his somewhat stubborn will has gained him more companions, even if the World at large is still hostile to his presence. When he first arrived into the Digital World, he quickly befriends Dorumon and came to realize the grim fate Barbamon had set for him: the fight to the death against other tamers. His first opponent was Jaymi, which the two coincidentally walked into each other. But when Jaymi hesitated as Ryuu took a slight cut from Kenmon's blade, they both realized that they couldn't bring themselves to destroy each other, thus forming their first friendship. The two journey further into a misty mountain, then came across yet another tamer - Leo, who chooses to be recluse to avoid the fighting. Jaymi told Ryuu that Leo is to be trusted, thus they would go elsewhere to find other tamers. But they're then interrupted by Reiji's presence, who attempts to shatter the cliffs and mountains to lure out resistances. As Reiji and Ryuu set eyes on each other, and Darktyrannomon and dorugamon fight on a river, they've ascertain that they'll be rivals to the end. The fight was cut short when Kaito and Growlmon got involved and destroyed a waterfall, Dorugamon lost foothold on the now raging river and gets carried downstream, with Ryuu attempting to rescue him. When the two came to, they're in the care of another tamer named Tommy, who had a partner V-mon beside him and a tribe of lizard and dragon type digimons. Interestingly, Tommy is at war with another tamer who was with another tribe, but of an avian type. Ryuu ponders at the thought if war could be healthy, given how jolly Tommy seems to be. During a tribe war the day after, Ryuu joined the dragon's rank for the first time and acted as a second frontline troop. He got a glimpse of another tamer named Max. The only thing he came to understand is that the war seems to be that of vanity for him, and the day only ended with bruises. To Ryuu, the battle is only valued by what they've learn more than the wins and losses, which he observes in just three short wars as Jaymi set out to search for him at the time. The "fun" was short-lived, however, as Ryuu soon found out that an Impmon was involved, not just any impmon, but an Impmon with its own digivice. When Tommy was told a different tale before Ryuu would reach him, the tribe droves him out to an abandoned Toy Town to beat him up, and then subsequently nursed by Sistermon Noir. From her, Ryuu found out that the digimons were all born from the great tree, but yet many "fell far from it, " but eventually a handful few would bring reckoning upon them, so she stayed to protect the weak. Ryuu reflected on the many events crunched in only a few days, feels as if his whole life played again before him. Since Tommy took a leave of absence with large numbers, the dragon digimons that initially beat him came back with only a small amount of followers demanding an exchange. But in the impending battle as Ryuu refuse to be sentenced by them, Impmon intervened and digivolved to Devimon. His advantage above Dorumon was by size and agility, and the dragon digimons acted as a wall to hold them in, but Ryuu's suffering had allowed Dorugamon to digivolve to Doruguremon, who alongside overwhelming power also mercilessly used the dragon digimons to throw at Devimon to gain advantage. Jaymi and Kendomon arrived shortly and halted anyone trying to escape, sans Devimon who flew away. When Sistermon Noir saw the tremendous power Ryuu presented, she can only turn him away, so Ryuu prompted to seek out that Great Tree she talker about, and Jaymi follows without question. Once they arrived, Ryuu and Jaymi was told by Barbamon that they're expected, and despite their transgression of not fighting among tamers, he was proud that they took the initiative to fight, and confident that war would soon become their only raison d'être. In the presence all the tamers, Ryuu saw Reiji stands before him once again and challenges him, and this time the two clash with Doruguremon and Skullgreymon respectively. Reiji took the initiative to set the Ground Zero missile as a countdown for their fight, taking the entire Great Tree with it. The two's power were too well-matched to be decisive, and the missile goes off with everything plunging into the water below it. Every tamer escaped aside those two. Before Ryuu came to however, he caught a short glimpse of a mysterious presence, telling him that it's is not yet his time to die. Shortly after the Great Tree fell, Ryuu continued his struggle even without Barbamon's instigation. Soon he's presented a chance by another ultimate tamer to infiltrate the Misty Forest. Without a just cause to call his own, Ryuu takes on the offer to stop what is called "The Belial Burial."At the time he believed it is simply a tyrant's act of cleansing the weak, and so he contends Rosemon, who was raising Jungle Troopers digimons to expand her sovereignty across the land. But right when he first confronted Rosemon herself, it was revealed that Lee Yamada has been plotting her death as a tribute to the Burial, claiming that he will reflect the World's will in order to achieve his personal victory. Ryuu once again confront the forces against him until fire rains from the sky, as Belialmon rises into the world, and he risked himself for the weak in the face of danger, no matter how inevitable the damages to the World are. With the forests burned, Ryuu sets out to discover more about the Burial, believing that half the battle lies in reasoning with the tamers to stop the war, then he can confront Barbamon to halt the World's destruction. But with numerous events happening around the World and numerous digimons in disarray, Ryuu decides to team up with Jaymi once more. When he barely recovered with consciousness in the Nature Spirits digimons' care, he acted with optimism once more and bring with him any followers who'd "seek where the sunlight shines." As Ryuu tags alongside Jaymi and the small amount of digimons with them out into the open seas, they eventually came into one of the primordial nurseries where the digi-eggs float out from the ocean. While inside the complex, Ryuu had found a few baby digimons running about, and also saw the mystery Demon Lord again, but he reasoned that the Demon Lord was only there as an ill omen, and to keep himself positive he would scold him away. While many babies were driven away by the sight of him, only the Kuramons approached him and sometimes latch onto him. Only a short time had Ryuu become bothered with such differences, but then he also start to hear the inner thoughts of the innocent digimons, it was then he realized even without hate, the innocents had been mocking and berating him. And along the realization, the truth about Dorumon's loyalty. Once again Ryuu's confidence and sense of self is shaken, despite the innocents' selfish nature, he was more impacted by his own helplessness, which he also attempts to hide by "intervening" others. Although Jaymi ignore Ryuu's initial outburst, when Keramon touches Ryuu again, he went to beat it and attempts to choke it for "talking low of him", when Jaymi didn't even hear any dialogue between the two. Suddenly the nursery quakes by a horrible power, and Ryuu turns his attention to a powerful presence he felt from a strange floating object, which soon reveals itself to be Reiji inside. Reiji uses the raw data from forcefully absorbing the surrounding youngs and gave his floating object a body to control; a body which resembles a great power that once deleted the world. The ensuring battle sunk Ryuu and Doruguremon into the sea. The endless rain follows, as prophesied with the loss of the innocents, sends the World's life to a countdown. Ryuu had survived the ordeal, once again by the same demon lord, and he requested the power to mortify others as well believing that he should be a symbolic deterrent instead. And so with the newly gained power of Dorugoramon, he headed to hunt down active tamers one by one and demolish any volatile tribes of digimons along the way. Ryuu's battles and resolve soon lead him to the Vortex Ocean, there he would hold the World hostage so he can bring about peace. Although expecting battles, only Reiji stand against him and their fierce battle ensures. As they fight, they have shattered the spell that prevented the world from getting sucked into the vortex. Ryuu stumbles into the Plutonian Shore for the third time, but this time he is forced to reflect on his inner conflict while narrated by the demon lord, and in that he came to realize his true desire for power, thus reawakening his partner into Alphamon. He and Reiji battle in a quick match where SkullGreymon is overwhelmed instantly, leaving him to believe that he can now face the world once again and stop Barbamon. With the Burial carried out, Belialmon melted into the Holy Hold of the Angels and created a black pond, where Ryuu confronted Reiji again but this time getting fatally wounded by his new mega BlackWarGreymon RM. While he dreamed, the demon lord tells Ryuu that Reiji's intentions are "pure" like his, thus he wakes to think on those words and how he'll face Reiji again in a final clash. In the final confrontation against Barbamon, Reiji stands beside Barbamon with Kaito the same for Reiji. Barbamon reveals to Ryuu and the others that they alone will be a vessel to carry what's left of the World into the real world to overwhelm it. Although Reiji betrayed Barbamon, causing him to be sealed, Reiji was forced to lost his brother to the vortex as well, and the two inevitably fight holding their own sense of justice and losses. In the ensuring battle, Alphamon finally defeats BlackWarGreymon RM, but the world is still to be destroyed, with the supposed vortex that transports them back to the real world being a trap of destruction. In the effort to break the vortex, Ryuu's overflowing emotion releases the bound of everyone's digivice and reveal to everyone the "warmth of the evolution's light." After sealing Barbamon, he was briefly out of commission, and thus leaving the Digital World to other Ultimate Tamers as it recuperates from the damages of the wars waged. He woke up a year later, and found the new ground that anchors the establishment of Digimon Central. Partner / Tactics Ryuu and Dorumon prefers the frontline, despite being a leader. His confrontation style heavily relies on physical powers. Trivia *Ryuu is more accustomed to a homeless style of living, a trait that is only to befit his carefree personality according to the original creator Ryushin5, and not a reflection of his wealth. *Ryuu's costume in DWA was the first design, but Vinsuality worked later on how it came into being from the school uniform he wore in the prequel Ultimate Tamers. *Ryuu's story and backstory is repeatedly revised on due to the conflict between keeping a child-oriented digimon storytelling and a more detailed and convincing backdrop Vinsuality trying to install, keeping the character's original mentality and philosophy at the same time. While Ryuu's character is that to reflect the many main protagonists from various digimon anime series, the new characteristic injection heavily draws influence respectively from the Gundam anime series, and part to few other games Vinsuality has played. *The part where Ryuu can go hand-to-hand against digimons is a homage to Daimon Masaru / Damon Marcus from Digimon Savers/Data Squad. Category:Ultimate Tamer